At present, in market applications of a high-end fault-tolerant computer, smooth migration of a customer application system needs to be ensured, and the risk and workload of customer migration also need to be reduced, so as to achieve the purpose of reducing the total cost of ownership (Total Cost of Ownership, TCO for short) of a customer. Therefore, automation of a migration technology becomes a key point of technical preparation of production of the high-end fault-tolerant computer and embodies achievement of the customer value.
In the prior art, an agent (Agent) is installed on a destination server and a source server. The Agent is used to discover direct system services that are required by application running, and delivers the direct system services to a data model database through an Agent interface. When an application is run in the source server, the Agent set on the source server obtains a direct system service on the source server, and delivers the direct system service to the data model database through the Agent interface. The data model database obtains an indirect system service according to a pre-established dependency relationship between system services and the received direct system service on the source server, and delivers the indirect system service to the Agent on the source server. The Agent on the source server obtains configurations of the direct and the indirect system services according to the direct system service and the indirect system service, and sets the direct system service, the indirect system service, and the configurations of the direct and the indirect system services to the destination server, thereby implementing migration of a system environment depended on by the application from the source server to the destination server.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems. In the source server and the destination server, the Agent needs to be installed, a test case of each application needs to be written and maintained to collect the direct system service and the indirect system service, and the configurations of the direct and the indirect system services need to be obtained according to the direct system service and the indirect system service, thereby increasing the workload and the risk of the migration.